thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
One Little Coyote
One Little Coyote is a Riders in the Sky song from their Harmony Ranch album. The Wiggles sing this song on It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!. This song lasts 5 minutes because of a number of animals, especially 10 cowboys. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album) * Douglas B. Green Lyrics reprinted by the kind permission of Songs of the Sage * HUMAN NATURE appears courtesy of Sony Music Australia * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Double Bass: John O'Grady Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video) * Douglas B. Green (Songs of the Sage, BMI) * Musicians Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook Terry Murray Double Bass: John O'Grady Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics '''Greg: '''As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, It filled the sundown skies with a lonesome tune, It was 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 3 big elk bugling through the trees, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling) As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 7 gesse honking cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 8 mustangs whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustangs (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain We heard 10 cowboys singing loud, ‘cause Its payday (Yee haw! Whoo!), 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustang whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese honking ‘cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon" (Come home soon), And that 1 little coyote howling at the moon. (Howling) Video Appearance * It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! Album Appearance * It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! Trivia * The DVD and CD versions differ the backing vocals and animal sounds by Human Nature and The Wiggles. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for Playing the Accordion or Piano on this song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! songs